Together
by Nightmare Remnant
Summary: Kaname was glad to know that he, Yuki, and Zero would have a long life together, because he would never be satisfied with such a short time as the human lifespan with them. 50 sentences of KanamexYukixZero goodness.


**_Together_**

_50 sentences dedicated to KanamexYukixZero and anyway else you can mix and match those names._

_Warning: _Some are rather crackish, but otherwise I think their all good!

_

* * *

_

_1. Swap _- Zero spit up his coffee, the light brown liquid with it's creamer and sugar spraying everywhere as Yuki muttered discontentedly that she'd 'very much enjoy the sight of him and Kaname swapping spit.'

_2. Continuing -_ It was hard, each day a new challenge, a new struggle, and some days Zero never wanted to get up, never wanted to wake up but with Yuki and Kaname pressed against him, both sleeping peacefully Zero decided that life wasn't so bad and neither was continuing on.

_3. Fold -_ Yuki absentmindedly flattened the slight wrinkle left from where she had folded his shirt and smiled against the lips pressed against her own and murmured a, 'have a nice day.'

_4. Inevitably _- Kaname knew that all good things eventually had to come to an end, so with Yuki's lips pressed to his and Zero's arms around his waist Kaname forgot the inevitable for a moment and just _lived_.

_5. Dash - _No matter how fast you run sometimes you just won't make it, Zero would damn well try though.

_6. Beneath - _When Zero and Yuki accused Kaname of being a, "control freak who hogged the top position," Kaname agreed thoroughly and admitted that he just liked how they felt beneath him too much to ever really limit himself, they promptly turned bright red.

_7. Teeter - _Zero sometimes felt like his life was a teeter totter, up, down, up, down, and then Yuki and Kaname came around.

_8. Impact - _Sometimes her boys just didn't understand how much of an impact they had on her, Yuki thought absentmindedly as she turned bright red from the display of, uh, affection before her.

_9. Jabbering - _Sometimes the almost fangirlish way the prior students of the Night Class treated her and Kaname annoyed Yuki, normally though she was fine with it, but when they started jabbering about how Zero was a home wrecker Yuki metaphorically and physically put her pureblood foot down.

_10. Upset - _Yuki was upset, no more than upset, someone was going to _die _unless she and the baby she was currently carrying within her got some god damn ice cream, _right now. _

_11. Inhaled - _Quivering before the wrath of Yuki, who might be the mother of his child, Zero inhaled the sticky scent of ice cream, and blood as he offered up the bucket of mint ice cream and blood up like some poor mortal to a god.

_12. Fretfully - _Yuki clung to both her boys frantically, fretfully pulling at them, trying to make sure they were both in one piece while tears welled up in her eyes, she'd been so afraid for a second there.

_13. Ouch - _"Ouch," Zero exclaimed, clutching at the hand that he'd accidentally just cut while making dinner only to instantly have two purebloods at his side, both with red eyes, and both concerned.

_14. Irrepressible - _The feelings Kaname had for both Zero and Yuki were irrepressible and undeniable, so Kaname didn't bother trying to lock them up or away.

_15. Tersely - _When Zero tersely and reluctantly admitted that he _also _loved Kaname he swore the pureblood with his seemingly never ending poise almost fainted with joy.

_16. Quarantine - _Zero had always thought of vampirism as a disease wanting of a quarantine, and something that should be eradicated, today though he detests the idea of more ex-humans he does not detest the race.

_17. Disarming - _Yuki was rather disarming, in fact she was very innocent looking, so the guys who'd hit on her had no idea what hit them when she smiled rather evilly and pointed at her _boyfriends,_ they didn't look too happy.

_18. Electrocuted -_ Every time Kaname pressed close to Zero, or Yuki he felt as though he was being pleasantly electrocuted and dying in the sweetest way.

_19. Deftly - _Kaname's hand deftly undid the buttons of Zero's shirt and smirked at the hunters rather flummoxed expression, wondering how it was physically possible for Kaname to remove his clothing so quickly.

_20. Up -_ Yuki always loved falling asleep in odd places, if only for the fact that Zero and Kaname would carry her back to their room so gently and carefully.

_21. Provide - _Since Yuki was pregnant Kaname and Zero had come to the decision that one of them should be there to provide for her, after all she was carrying the baby, it was decided though that Zero should take over because Yuki had the habit of reducing Kaname to tears.

_22. Hint- _Whenever Kaname saw a hint of pink brushing either of his lovers cheeks Kaname promptly gave into the urge to make the pale pink into bright red.

_23. Way - _Some people would say that Kaname liked things his way, enough to even manipulate you though you said no, when it came to Yuki though Kaname went out of his way to make it her way and that was that.

_24. Confirm - _Kaname knew Yuki would always stay with him, but the one who left him feeling insecure was Zero, fortunately the silver haired hunter had yet to confirm Kaname's hidden fears.

_25. Shoot - _Zero always thought he'd be shooting at Kaname Kuran, the insufferable pureblood, he never once considered the idea that he'd be shooting the purebloods attacker, but that's exactly what he's doing.

_26. Leave - _Yuki knew of Kaname's hidden fear that one day Zero would leave, and though Yuki thought it unfounded she has to admit that some days she worries too.

_27. Soft - _With his hands tangled in the soft chocolate colored hair of his lovers Zero could not help but be content.

_28. Suspect - _"Alright, who ate the last chocolate chip cookie," Yuki asked, her eyes narrowing in on her suspect, Kaname, as she ran a hand across her baby swollen belly.

_29. Quick - _Yuki was always a little hyperactive, she liked to move around, and she'd always considered herself fairly quick, but now heavily pregnant and restricted to the bed Yuki could only waddle when she did get up, and this pissed her off.

_30. Without - _Zero could not live without Yuki or Kaname, though he could live without Yuki and Kaname's cooking skills.

_31. Center - _Yuki had started as the center of their relationship, and she was Zero and Kaname's only connection, and fortunately Yuki knew how to use this connection, like making her two loves spend time together.

_32. Nonsense - _Zero wasn't always easy to fluster and if the man couldn't think of something to say he just wouldn't say anything, which made the gratification of making Zero babble nonsense all the greater to Kaname.

_33. Individually - _Individually Zero, Kaname, and Yuki were very different people in many ways, which is why when they came together it made each and every experience so unique.

_34. Season - _Yuki liked to compare to Zero to the season of winter, with all his pale colored and sometimes icy nature, and Zero always balked at this saying that winter was too close to Aidou's element and he wanted nothing to do with it.

_35. Lock - _Kaname wasn't very ashamed to admit that if Zero ever tried to leave them he'd lock the boy up and throw away the key just to keep him around, Yuki disagrees but knows that deep inside if that ever happened she wouldn't stop Kaname.

_36. Debate - _"Really, your both being silly," Yuki said from the sidelines, irritated as Zero and Kaname debated over which was a better human food or blood.

_37. Fast - _A game of catch played vampire style was always fun, their forms blurring as they ran so fast it was impossible to see with normal eyes, and to think Zero used to despise being a vampire.

_38. Combine - _Pregnant women ate weird things, really weird things, though pregnant vampire women ate even weirder things, like chocolate chip cookies combined with meat and a glass of blood.

_39. Ironic - _Zero found it ironic that though, yes, he had married his dream girl he'd also married his arch enemy turned lover along with her.

_40. Lectured - _As Kaname and Zero were lectured upon the aspects of getting along better by Cross they were both trying to think of the best way to tell the supposedly inattentive man that they hadn't been fighting but doing something else, and that they also did said something with his adoptive daughter too.

_41. Engineering - _It was never part of Kaname's plan, not once had Kaname even thought of engineering the situation so Zero would join him and Yuki, it just worked out that way.

_42. Induced - _If this was what drinking blood induced than being a vampire wasn't so bad, Zero thought as Kaname tightened his hold on the hunters shoulders and kissed the life out of him.

_43. Grateful - _Yuki was grateful for the small aspects in life, such as a foot massage, the occasional midnight vacation to the Bahamas, but mostly she appreciated the sight of Kaname and Zero making out,

_44. Separating - _If Zero had ever truly wanted to leave Kaname and Yuki he should've done it long ago, because, now, the idea of separating from them is too painful to bear.

_45. Bar - _Kaname and Yuki never thought a bar would be a fun place, too much noise and people, at least not until they got their vampire nobles and Zero drunk, good times, good times.

_46. Present -_ Even with all the conflicting emotions that came with Yuki having what might be either Zero or Kaname's child they could all admit they approached the event like Christmas and the baby like some unopened Christmas present, eagerly awaited.

_47. Tool - _"God, your both such tools," Yuki shouted from their room, and Kaname and Zero wondered if she even knew what she was saying, with how pregnant she was though...probably not.

_48. Offender - _Yuki glared accusingly at the offender, the one who had stolen her cookie, Zero who was going _down_ and not in the pleasant way either.

_49. Crack - _Both Zero and Kaname grimaced as Yuki continued to rant nonsensically at both of them,"You both crack whores, both of you!"

_50. Long - _Kaname was glad to know that he, Yuki, and Zero would have a long life together, because he would never be satisfied with such a short time as the human lifespan with them.

* * *

**A/N: **This thing ate my brain...ow...I have a headache. I'm going to go eat the food this damn thing has kept me from. Enjoy, please, for my aching head and food starved body.D:

Came back and edited a bit, yay food! Uh..what else, oh yeah all these words I got using a random word generator. I wouldn't mind doing another one of these (though it was painfully mindconsuming for some reason) if anyone wants to suggest some words I wouldn't mind taking advantage of said words -wiggles eyebrows- :D


End file.
